A vehicle and a mobile device such as a smartphone can be connected through near field communication such as Bluetooth providing not only hands-free function but also a function of reproducing content of the smartphone in the vehicle through streaming.
However, several mobile devices may be wirelessly connected to a vehicle even in a situation in which only a driver's mobile device needs to be connected to the vehicle for safety reasons. Therefore, a method for identifying the driver's mobile device in the vehicle and connecting only the driver's mobile device to the vehicle is necessary.